The invention arose from efforts to develop an X-ray system for use in manufacturing microelectronic circuits. With the ever increasing miniaturization of semiconductor integrated circuitry, optical lithography does not afford the necessary resolution due to diffraction effects along mask lines. X-ray lithography provides greater resolution due to the shorter wave length of X-rays.
Various types of X-ray sources are known for use in X-ray lithography. These systems are costly, and have not yet achieved a consistently high level of performance and intensity necessary for high production rate lithography. Various of these systems are cumbersome, and are not amenable to repetitive manufacturing sequences.
In the conventional type of X-ray system, a metal target is continuously bombarded by a stream of high energy electrons. Most of the energy is dissipated in the target in the form of heat, while a very small fraction is emitted in the form of relatively high energy X-rays. This type of source system has low intensity and low production rates. The high heat generation requires complicated mechanical designs to dissipate the heat, such as rotating anodes or high velocity water cooling.
In another type of X-ray system, commonly called the gas puff type, a neutral non-ionized gas is pumped in cylindrical form between a pair of electrodes. High current is then passed between the electrodes, which heats and ionizes the gas, thus creating plasma. The high current also causes magnetic field pinching of the plasma to a smaller constricted area, i.e. parallel lines of current create magnetic fields which cause attraction of the current lines towards each other. The magnetic field pinching and compression of the plasma further heats the plasma and causes X-ray emission.
In an alternate gas puff type X-ray system, the cold, neutral gas is pre-ionized, for example electrically, or by radio frequency radiation setting up a standing wave which ionizes the gas. This alternate gas puff system affords better performance, but is extremely costly. Mechanical valving or the like is needed for introduction of the gas, as in the original gas puff system, and there is required the additional equipment for the intermediate pre-ionization stage. Also as in the original gas puff system, the X-ray generating material selection is limited by the requirement that the material be a gas.
In another known X-ray system, called the exploding wire type, high current explodes and vaporizes a circumferential array of wires to a vapor plasma. The high current also causes magnetic field pinching of the vapor plasma, generating X-rays. The same current which generates the plasma also generates the X-rays. The plasma and the X-rays are generated in the same area and at the same time. A drawback of the exploding wire type X-ray system is its one shot nature. The wires must be replaced after each firing, and the system is thus not amenable to cost effective use in manufacturing sequences.
In another type of X-ray system, as shown in McCorkle U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,921, plasma is generated by passing a high current along the inner capillary wall of a hollow tubular insulator. X-rays are generated by directing an electron beam on the plasma.
In another known X-ray system, as shown in Nagel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,078, laser beam bombardment of a target generates plasma which emits X-rays.